Désolée
by Onyx Black-Potter
Summary: Parce qu'on veut tous vivre sans regret, ou du moins, en avoir le moins possible. Mais que se passe-t-il quand quelqu'un décide pour nous et que nous vivons toute une vie remplie de regrets. Aujourd'hui, il peut enfin soulager sa conscience, alors, que pourrait-il lui dire ? Et vous ? Que feriez-vous ?


Premièrement, bonne année 2018 à vous tous ! Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez, mais surtout, qu'elle vous apporte de la joie, de la santé et de l'amour !

Rendons maintenant à César ce qui est à César, cet univers hors-norme appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Retour avec un OS un peu triste, je sais, mais pas grave, je l'aime et j'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas.

Amoureusement vôtre,

 **Onyx Black-Potter**

* * *

 **Désolé**.

Il se tient devant elle.

Il ne dit rien, il pense, il réfléchit.

En fait, il ne sait pas par où commencer. Cela fait 13 ans qu'il ne la pas vue. Il ne sait plus comment lui parler. Il ne sait plus si elle croit en lui ou non. Si elle est d'accord avec son choix de vie ou pas.

Il ne sait pas si elle l'aime toujours.

Cela fait 1h qu'il se tient devant elle sans rien dire. Il prend alors tout le courage qui lui reste, s'il en a déjà eu évidemment, et il commence :

 _«_ _Pardon, pardon de ne pas_ _ê_ _tre venu plus t_ _ô_ _t. Je ne pouvais pas venir en fait. J_ _'_ _ai essay_ _é de_ _survivre, j_ _'_ _ai arr_ _ê_ _t_ _é de vivre le jour où tu es partie. J'_ _ai d_ _û_ _apprendre_ _à grandir sans toi. J'_ _ai d_ _û_ _apprendre à vivre sans toi._

 _Tu sais, j_ _'_ _ai fait mon entrée à Hogwarts. Je suis allée à Serpentard. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que j_ _'_ _aille à Serdaigle, tu disais tout le temps que j_ _'_ _étais intelligent, que cette maison m_ _'_ _irait parfaitement. Tu disais que je n_ _'_ _étais pas fait pour combattre. Mais tu es partie. Tu m_ _'_ _as abandonné et au final, j_ _'_ _ai fini comme père. Tu sais, j_ _'_ _ai eu le choix. J_ _'_ _ai eu le choix entre les deux maisons, mais tu n_ _'_ _étais plus là, tes mots n_ _'_ _étaient plus là, alors je suis allé là-bas, essayant de faire plaisir à père. Essayant d_ _'_ _éviter ses coups._

 _Quand tu es partie, tout a basculé. Tu étais mon dernier rempart, mon dernier garde-fou contre sa folie, sa violence, son non amour. Tu es partie et il a laissé ses démons l_ _e r_ _attraper. Il n_ _'_ _y a plus eu un jour sans coups, sans injures, sans Doloris. Pas un. Pendant 8 ans, ma vie a été horrible. Elle n_ _'_ _a été que violence, coups, injures._

 _Malgr_ _é tout cela, j'_ _ai r_ _éussi à me faire des amis. Je sais que tu avais peur que cela ne soit pas_ _le cas, je ne suis pas quelqu_ _'_ _un de sociable. Je pr_ _éfère observer que d'agir, chercher plutôt que trouver. J'ai réussi à me faire des amis fidèles et loyaux. J'aurai aimé que tu les connaisses, que tu fasses leur rencontre et que tu vois à quel point ils m'ont été de la plus grande des aides. Je n'ai jamais parlé de toi, ils savent ce qui est arrivé. Et tu me connais, moins je parle et moins je pense et moins j'ai mal._

 _C'est l'histoire de toute ma vie jusqu'à présent, ne pas penser et ne pas avoir mal. Je crois que j'ai réussi tu sais. Je n'ai plus eu aussi mal qu'à ton départ._

 _Ma scolarité a été plutôt tranquille. Je suis entré en même temps que le survivant. Je me suis contenté de l'observer. Je n'ai rien fait d'autres. J'ai observé et j'ai déduit. Je n'ai pas participé à leurs petites disputes entre Draco et lui. Je n'aime pas parler inutilement, mais je déteste qu'on m'attaque gratuitement, tu me connais n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Pendant 5 ans, ma scolarité a été tranquille, père ne me voyant et ne me maltraitant que quand je rentrais pour les vacances._

 _Et puis, tout à basculer en 6_ _e_ _année. Cela faisait déjà 2 ans que le Lord était revenu. 2 ans que père pouvait laisser une liberté totale à sa violence et sa cruauté. 2 ans que mes retours au manoir me terrorisaient. 2 ans que je survis, que je vis dans la peur de ce qui m'attend à mon retour. Evidemment, je n'ai rien montré, j'ai encaissé et j'ai fait semblant que tout allait bien._

 _J'ai fait semblant que j'allais bien._

 _Au fond de moi, je t'ai détestée, je t'ai haïe de m'avoir laissé seul. Je t'ai haïe de m'avoir abandonné au milieu des monstres._

 _En 6_ _e_ _année donc, tout a basculé. Le Lord a élu domicile au Manoir Malfoy, c'est là-bas que je passais mes « vacances », si on peut appelé cela des vacances le fait de m'entraîner sur des pauvres moldus en les torturant et les tuant._

 _Oui, j'ai tué. J'ai tué, femmes et hommes, jeunes et vieux, mais surtout, j'ai tué des enfants, voire des ados, qui n'avait rien demandé. Personne n'a rien demandé. Ils n'avaient pas demandé à finir dans les cachots, ils n'avaient pas demandé à se faire torturer, à servir de cibles._

 _Oui, j'ai tué. Et j'ai perdu mon âme en faisant cela. Je t'ai perdu toi définitivement._

 _Je_ _ **ne pouvais pas**_ _venir avant, car père ne me laissait pas le choix, mais après cela, je_ _ **n'ai**_ _ **plus voulu**_ _venir. Comment me présenter devant en toi en t'avouant cela ? Comment me présenter devant toi après ce que j'avais fait ?_

 _Comment ?_

 _Je n'arrivais déjà plus à me regarder dans un miroir. J'ai fui toute surface pouvant me montrer mon reflet. Alors comment aurais-je pu me présenter devant toi ? Toi qui me disait que tout être, magique ou non, humain ou créature, avait le droit de vivre._

 _Comment ?_

 _Ensuite, il y a eu la guerre. J'étais entraîné, nous étions la jeune génération de meurtriers. Nous avons été envoyés pour faire nos preuves. Et je les ai faites. J'ai fait mes preuves et ils étaient contents de voir que nous, les jeunes, nous avions bien travaillé. Et j'ai eu honte, honte de voir à quel point ils étaient fiers de ce que nous étions devenus._

 _Après ça, nous devions surveillé et rapporté les moindres faits et gestes des autres, ceux de la Lumière, et j'ai prié. J'ai prié Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres que le survivant mette fin à tout cela. Qu'il tue et fasse disparaître une bonne fois pour toute le Lord. J'ai prié tous les soirs pour cela._

 _Et Merlin m'a apparemment entendu. Le Survivant a gagné et tout était terminé._

 _Et ça a été le début des procès, des enquêtes, des sanctions, des mises à mort. Ça a été le début de ma fin. Père était mort. Il ne restait que moi. Ils ont fouillé le manoir, ils ont fouillé toutes les pièces jusqu'à la tienne. Celle que nous n'avions plus ouverte depuis ton départ. Ils ont tous retournés et quand ils sont arrivés dans cette pièce, j'ai voulu les repousser, les interdire d'entrer, que cette pièce n'était plus ouverte, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre, ils ne faisaient que répéter « Vous êtes un meurtrier, nous vous enfermeront pour cela », « Veuillez-vous écarter, nous devons faire notre travail » et c'est toujours dit sur un ton arrogant._

 _Personne ne voulait respecter ta pièce, tout cela, parce que j'avais eu le malheur d'être du mauvais côté de la barrière. Personne ne voulait entendre ce que je voulais dire._

 _Personne._

 _Et personne ne m'écoutera et ne me comprendras tant qu'ils seront du bon côté. Tant qu'on a pas vécu du mauvais côté, celui qui vous oblige à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour survivre, alors personne ne peut comprendre nos agissements._

 _Personne._

 _Et le jour de mon procès est arrivé. Je ne ressentais rien. Je savais ce qui m'attendais. J'étais le premier de la jeune génération à y passer. Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autres que payer pour les crimes de père, payer pour les crimes que j'ai dû commettre, sans en avoir envie._

 _Mais cela, personne n'en tiendra compte que j'ai été obligé de tuer. Personne. Tout le monde s'en fout de savoir si on était obligé ou non, si on pensait vraiment valoir mieux que tous._

 _Nous sommes les méchants, nous sommes qui avons commis les pires atrocités et à cause de cela, personne ne tiendra compte de nos envies, de nos arguments._

 _Pourtant, des arguments j'en avais. J'avais des milliers d'arguments pour leur expliquer, leur démontrer que personne n'avait eu le choix, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter._

 _Et puis, mon miracle personnel est arrivé. Elle s'est levé du banc des témoins et à demander à parler. Etant une héroïne de guerre, personne ne pouvait lui refuser ce droit. Personne n'a tenté de lui refuser cela._

 _Et elle a parlé. Elle a pris ma défense. Elle m'a défendu alors qu'elle aurait pu me laisser me noyer devant l'assemblée. Et moi j'étais là, assis, enchaîné à ma chaise et je ne disais rien. Je ne bougeais pas. Je la regardais seulement. Pendant des longues minutes elle m'a défendu, démontrant mon rôle dans cette foutue guerre qui m'avait tout volé au final._

 _Dans cette foutue guerre qui m'avait volé mon âme._

 _Et moi, pendant de longues minutes, je n'ai fait que la regarder._

 _Ensuite, le moment du verdict est arrivé. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, avant son intervention, je pensais mourir et elle avait rallumé un infime espoir en moi. Infime espoir que j'ai vite fait taire. Mieux vaut ne pas espérer avec les gens qui se tenaient en face de moi._

 _Et elle m'a rendue libre. Grâce à elle, j'allais pouvoir retrouver ma liberté._

 _Libre._

 _Libre de faire ce que je veux et d'être qui je veux._

 _Cela faisait si longtemps que ça n'avait plus été le cas, que je n'ai pas su réagir. Je n'ai pas bougé, je me suis levée et je suis sorti de la salle. J'ai attendu dans un recoin du Ministère, j'ai attendu qu'elle vienne et je l'ai remercié. Je l'ai remercié de m'avoir aidé, de m'avoir libéré, de m'avoir sorti de cet enfer._

 _De m'avoir sorti de mon enfer._

 _Et tu sais comment elle a réagi ? Elle a souri. Un sourire tout simple et elle m'a dit qu'elle détestait l'injustice et qu'au final, je n'avais été que du mauvais côté de la barrière, qu'au final, je n'avais pas eu le choix._

 _Et je l'ai regardé partir. J'étais abasourdi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle comprenne. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un me comprenne, mais surtout, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit elle._

 _Suite à cela, je suis parti de l'Angleterre comme tu dois sûrement le savoir. Je suis parti aux Etats-Unis. J'ai fui mon pays pour pouvoir me reconstruire sans devoir subir les regards, les insultes, les coups bas, les pièges._

 _Et si aujourd'hui, je me présente devant toi, c'est que j'ai réussi à atteindre l'objectif que je m'étais fixé. J'ai réussi à redevenir quelqu'un de respectable. Je suis moins asocial, mais toujours observateur, mais au moins, je pourrai dire que c'est grâce à moi et moi seul que je suis ici, que je n'ai pas eu de pistons, d'appui financier ou du soutien de mon père et ses amis pour en arriver là._

 _Aujourd'hui, je suis directement de ma propre entreprise. La Nott Corporation est à moi, c'est ma réussite._

 _Etonnée n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 16 ans ma marqué plus que je n'aurai voulu l'admettre, alors j'ai tout fait pour éviter que cela arrive à quelqu'un d'autre._

 _J'ai tout fait pour éviter qu'un autre enfant perde, tout comme moi, ses repères. Et je suis sûr le bon chemin._

 _Et si je me présente aussi devant toi aujourd'hui c'est que je l'ai trouvé. J'ai trouvé la personne qui me fera rester à la maison, qui éloignera mes démons et mes cauchemars. Je l'ai trouvé et c'est celle qui m'a sauvé il y a maintenant 5 ans. Je remercie Merlin de l'avoir fait choisir les Etats-Unis pour faire des études supérieures. Je remercie Merlin de l'avoir mise dans ma classe de droit international. Je remercie Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres pour mavoir donné le droit au bonheur après tout la mal que j'avais fait._

 _Alors, pardon._

 _Pardon de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer devant toi en sachant ce qu'était ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas te montrer à quel point je t'avais déçue dans tous les domaines. Je ne pouvais pas._

 _Pardon de revenir maintenant, de me présenter si longtemps après ton départ._

 _Pardonne-moi maman. »_

Théo est devant la tombe de sa mère. Il se tient devant cette tombe depuis 2 heures. Sa femme l'observe de loin. Elle sait à quel point c'est dur pour lui. Elle sait aussi qu'il a des choses à lui dire, lui raconter.

Elle sait aussi qu'il s'en veut. Qu'il s'en veut de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais elle sait aussi qu'il n'était pas prêt pour venir avant.

Aujourd'hui, il l'est et il est en paix avec lui-même.

* * *

Publié, le _02 janvier 2018_.

Les reviews sont mon seul salaire et en plus, cela ne vous coûte rien, donc soyez généreux avec la pauvre auteur (y a-t-il un féminin à ce mot ?) que je suis. Désolée pour la présence des fautes, je l'ai lu en diago avant de le publier ^^'.

Affectueusement vôtre,

Onyx


End file.
